carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
History of CarlRail Shuttle
CarlRail Shuttle was (RP) built in 1971. MF&C stands for Melton, Foxton and Carlton. Why and how it started out Back in the 1960s the towns that the railway connects today were poor, they had a bus service every 5 hours which was unacceptable for the communities. They protested a lot for a new transport method like a train service. In 1968 MF&C-Shuttle was founded, earthworks had begun at Melton. Tons of rails and wooden sleepers were ordered, the delivery was finished in the winter of 1968. The first track was laid in January 1969 at where the depot would be located. 4 tracks were laid for the depot. The depot building was completed by June 1969, then the tracks already reached Carlton Lane, which used to be just single track. The first crossing was commissioned as well near the Depot, called Carlton West. It had 2 wooden swing gates that were operated by the keeper in an adjacent hut. In 1970 the tracks reached Warvale and by September to Foxton. The stations were built, and the crossing at Warvale was installed as a FC type crossing. Foxton level crossing was another MCG type crossing, with 2 gates and an adjacent keeper's hut. In January 1971 the line was opened to Farnsdon which was also installed between Warvale and Foxton. The B15 was ordered. The livery was plain dark blue with dark grey doors. In 1974 they opened the line to Foxton. An incident after that occured where the B15 smashed the gates at Foxton level crossing because the keeper was busy cutting the shrubs next to the crossing. It was decided then that all of the gated crossings will be on-call only, opened by request of the users when it's safe to do so, it didn't have any busy roads crossing it anyway. In 1975 more rails were laid north of Foxton, reaching Tonham this time. Mickton station was installed, and the line was open to Mickton this time. Another gated on call crossing was commissioned at Mickton. Later on, the Tonham Interchange was opened, with the staircase. The Shuttle trials the first automatic level crossing, at Carlton Lane West which was a MCG-OC. It was converted into AHB-X in 1981, white borders and halogen wigwags. Upgrade of almost every crossing was completed by 1983. Foxton Station was turned into an AFB (Automatic Full Barriers) crossing. White borders, a yodalarm for the first time, since Carlton Lane West was bells, and NRS barriers. Mickton Central became an AHB. The system worked perfectly. The new era In 2006, MF&C-Shuttle was sold to CarlRail and became under a new name CarlRail Shuttle. The first step in improving the railway was doubling the track, which started in early 2017. The track was doubled by September, with the old Foxton section removed and a bypass track built for the new station. The B15 got a new CR Shuttle standard livery. New automatics trains have been built and another is currently being built. Category:Core information